I'll Love You Until The End
by Conductor of Darkness
Summary: There are changes for the organization. How will Axel take this? My first FF, please R&R!
1. The Awakening

I'll Love You Until The End

"W-where am I? What's happening?"

A young girl thought as she gained consiousness. Her eyes fluttered open. She felt weak. She tried

to get up, only to fall to a pain in her right arm and sides. She rolled onto her back, doubling up to

unsuccessfully ease the pain. Seh fought to remember how she got to this place and why she was

in this much pain. All that she could remember was falling to the ground...somewhere. Her head

was throbbing and her temper began to rise.

"Why can't I remember anything?!" She angrilly thought. She slowly and painfully sat up

to study her surroundings.

Everything around her was pure white. She was laying on a small bed thaat had a

strange marking on the comforter in light blue. There was a door to the far right. She winced. the

pain was excrutiating. She flopped back and stared at the ceiling. It seemed to stretch for a mile.

Suddenly, she sat up. There were footsteps coming closer to the door. She didn't know what to

do. She focused on the door as she got up, preparing for the worst.

The door creaked open.


	2. Who Am I?

**Hello readers! Hope you like the story… there will be more coming soon…I promise! **

_**Chapter 2: Who Am I?**_

**In walked a tall red haired young man in a black cloak. On his face was what looked like permanent upside-down tear drops. "I see that you're awake now. 'Bout time, too." The mysterious man said a smile on his face.**

**The girl reached behind her, hoping to grab the hilt of her sword, but all she grabbed was air. **

"**Looking for this?" the man asked. She looked over to see him, dangling her weapon by a finger.**

"**Taking your opponents weapon before battle is the work of a coward!" She yelled. Then, in the blink of an eye, she reached down to a strap around her ankle, grabbed the hidden dagger and had it at the man's throat.**

"**Who are you?!" She demanded. The young man tensed up but kept a calm voice.**

"**Whoa, take it easy!" He backed up and pushed the blade away.**

"**The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He said, tapping his forehead. She brought her dagger level to his neck, turning it and said, "Axel, huh? Well, Axel, I'm…I'm…" the girl was absolutely shocked. She couldn't remember her won name! She lowered her weapon in disbelief. Axel looked away in empathy. He remembered when he was as confused and helpless as this girl.**

**He slowly walked closer to the girl, reaching for the blade in her hand. She let him take it and put it with the other sword. As he turned to face her again, she collapsed under her pain, hugging her sides. Axel hurried over to help her.**

"**It hurts," She whispered before losing consciousness once again. Axel picked her up and put her back on the bed.**

"**Jeez, maybe I went too far…" He thought as he watched her pained expression soften. He stood up, scratching the back of his head. He sighed and shook his head, watching the girl for a minute.**

**There was something about her. It just stirred something in his heart.**

"**If I had one, that is," he thought. He looked at the girl's dark blonde hair and slightly pursed lips. She had a fair figure and a nice complexion, but her hands were coarse and tough. The hands of a warrior.**

**"You know, you shouldn't get too close with her." A surfer dude voice said. Axel turned to the wall behind him to see a swirling blue and black portal open for an older man with a scar on his cheek and an eye patch. His grey and black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he was wearing a cloak identical to Axel's.**

**"I know Xigbar. I'm not." The red head retorted. He and Xigbar didn't get along well. Especially after Axel's painful failure on a crucial mission.**

**"Xemnas wants to see the girl when she wakes up. You be a good boy now." Xigbar teased before leaving with a crooked grin on his face. Axel was about to shoot back an angry reply, but decided otherwise. He sat staring at his gloved hands for a while, then looked at the girl one last time and went next door to his room.**

**His room was identical to the girl's, but he had a window revealing the world outside the large castle. The World that Never Was. The sky was a combination of murky green, dark purple and black, all swirling together. There were no stars, but there was a single large, golden white, glowing form in the sky. It looked like a moon, yet was shaped like a heart. Kingdom Hearts. The only source of natural light, and hope, for the beings in this small city-like world.**

**Axel flopped onto his bed, thinking about the argument that had just taken place in his room.**


	3. The Superior

Hello readers! An update for you! I'll give you cookies if you review!

Chapter Three: The Superior

The girl regained consiousness an hour later. She felt much better this time. She got up and went to the door. She opened it to reveal a stark-white hallway, much like her room, with many doorways. At the end of the hall was a flight of stairs that lead to a pair of large doors, with teh same symble as from ther comforter.

She stepped out and began to walk towards it. She had passed about three doors when she heard a familiar voice.

"You shouldn't wander around here alone. You could get killed." She turned and saw Axel in th doorway of the roon next to the one she had just left, leaning against the frame, arms crossed. Something seemed different about him than earlier. He seemed more...delicate. She brushed it off.

"Come on. Our Superior needs to talk to you." Axel said.

"And if I refuse?" the girl shot back defensivly. She still didn't trust him.

"Then I'll have to take you by force. Though, I tink that neither one of us wants to do that." He replied, moving closer to the girl. She jutted her chin out, considering her options.

"Fine. I'll come quietly. I'll meet your superior." She finally said. Axel though about correcting her, but decided that that was Xemnas' job. They walked side by side, not sure whether to trust one another or kill one another. They walked past all of the doors until they reached the staircase.

They slowly ascended them to the doors. The girl put on a serious face and pushed the doors open. This room was much like the others, but it was much larger and had the sign laid on the floor, spreading to at least fifteen feet. There were thirteen tall throne-like chairs scattered in a circle around the room.

It was in one of these chairs, the tallest, that Xemnas sat. He had silver hair that rached his mid-back and piercing golden eyes. He too wore a black cloak. He portalled himself from the chair to a few feet in front of the two.

'How did he do that?' the girl thought to herself, losing a bit of her courage. She instinctively clutched Axel's arm, then quickly let go. She recieved an odd look from Axel, which she returned with a disgusted one.

"Leave us, Axel." the Superior said in a deep monotone voice. Axel nodded, then turned and portalled to his room.

'Axel can do it too?' The girl was slowly beginning to get scared. She had never seen anything like this before. She turned her attention to the Superior, masking her thoughts and feelings. he began, being sure to pronunciate every word slowly and to gesture with his hands.

"Hello. I am Xemnas, your Superior. You are a mobody, a being this is the shell of a stong being whose heart had been overcome by the darkness. You are a being without a heart and without emotions. You have been brought to this world, The World That Never Was, to either join this organization of nobodies searching for thier hearts, Organization XIII, or perish." The girl looked at him, trying to figure out if he was of good intentions or not. He continued.

"Our Organization has been studying hearts for some years now and we are slowly collecting then to finish restoring Kingom Hears to it's former glory. Only then will we be able to retrieve our hearts onece again. Will you join us, Xalise?" She gasped.

"Is that my name?" She asked. It sounded so right.

"Yes, Xalise. Will you join us?"


End file.
